


A Time Before

by OverlordAvery



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt, Murder, Project Blackwing - Freeform, murder mention, will add more as this continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlordAvery/pseuds/OverlordAvery
Summary: A collection of Drabbles and One-Shots that take place before "You're Mine" most of it has to do with Young!Dirk.There are references to these in You're Mine, so I figured I would post them in more than just Tumblr.





	1. Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Summary** ; Svlad Cjelli meets Scott Riggins and Osmund Priest for the first time.
> 
> **Characters** ; Svlad Cjelli (young), Scott Riggins, Osmund Priest   
> **Warnings** ; Angst. Hints to murder. Svlad’s POV   
> **Note** ; Priest wasn't _always_ an asshole to poor Dirk.   
>  Also, originally I headcanoned Priest got Dirk when he was 13 I changed my mind and deaged him.   
> Dirk’s like 8 in this.

Svlad didn’t know why things were the way they were, he didn’t understand why no one really spoke to him about what was wrong with him. He didn’t understand what was wrong with him in the first place, he didn’t do anything wrong. But everyone kept looking at him funny, or avoiding him, coming off with an annoyed approach that made him too afraid to speak up and bother anyone. That’s all he felt like anymore, a bother. A constant thing that was in someone’s way no matter where he put himself to try and stay out of the way. There was a bad feeling today that made him more clingy than usual, following around his mom trying to get answers as to what was going on. Questions that fell on deaf ears as his mother set about cleaning the house, randomly giving him chores to help out. Which he was doing before she asked, but she was too busy to notice. Seemed to be setting something up and he wasn’t quite sure what exactly it was. What it was that was so important to her that she ignored him to this big of a degree. He felt upset, he felt lonely, he felt lost. He just wanted some answers and for the bad feeling to go away.

But it didn’t.

Nothing changed as his mother started lunch early. Nothing seemed to be answered as he looked around the house trying to figure out what was going on. He would rather be in school but he wasn’t allowed to be there anymore, that was another thing he didn’t understand. But Dad yelled last time he asked about it and was called mean names so he stopped doing that. He stopped asking his dad who he could hear talking about him at night in angry hushed whispers. Complaining about him and asking why they couldn’t have a normal son. He didn’t understand what he did that wasn’t normal, but no one would tell him so there wasn’t anything he could do to fix the problem. He eventually sat down on the couch, feeling upset as he played with the sleeve of the shirt he wore. It was a nice shirt, the type of thing his parents referred to as Church Clothes. Which was weird to be wearing them now on a Wednesday around noon, rather than Sunday morning. They didn’t go to Church on Wednesday so it was silly to wear “Church Clothes” when they were apparently staying home.

Even his mother was dressed nicer, wearing jewelry and make up she wouldn’t normally bother with, in a dress that was really pretty but felt sad. He didn’t know how clothes could feel sad, but this one did, like there was something about it that just made his mom sad. He’d asked when she worn it before, but that was met with silence and wariness. So, he took that as a sign to stop asking about why items felt sad. He took in a deep breath and slowly looked to the front door, standing up as he walked over and opened it before the man on the other side had even knocked. He looked surprised, just staring at one another, he was an older man with a big bushy mustache, and his look of surprise was replaced with a smile. A friendly smile that made him feel warm inside as it was one he hadn’t received in such a long time, a smile that made him no longer feel in the way, but rather like he belonged there.

“Hello, you must be Svlad, is your mother home?” He slowly nodded his head before looking back to see the woman hurry over to the door. He was rather quickly shooed into the kitchen where he stood, peeking out at them as his mother spoke with the man at their door. The man was smiling kindly and patiently and even gave him a little wave as he and his mother conversed. She slowly invited the man in and that’s when he saw another man with him. He was much taller, had blonde hair, and no mustache. He had a smile on his face and greeted his mother with a handshake that looked kind, yet firm. He could see the man looking from his mother over to him and noticed he was holding a box in his hand. Their eyes met and Svlad wasn’t sure what the feeling in the pit of his stomach was from that. Like there was a type of connection there, like he knew the man even though he had never met him before. He wondered if he felt the same way.

Svlad was quick to slip into the kitchen when his mother looked at him. He sat at the table and waited patiently, hearing what sounded like a laugh on the other side of the door. Everything felt kind in the house. Everything felt okay, making that silly feeling something was wrong dissipate as he waited patiently for the adults to join him. The man with the mustache came in first, he held a hand out to shake his, Svlad leaned over the table to take it and smiled at him politely because that was what one did while greeting someone.

“I’m Scott Riggins, do you know why I’m here today, Svlad?” He shook his head while sitting back in his chair as the man sat across from him. “I’m here because I heard you are a very special boy, do you know what that means?” Svlad fussed with his lip in a nervousness as he glanced towards the door and shook his head before looking back to the man. “I heard you found all the missing cats in your neighborhood.”

“Mom says I’m not supposed to talk about that.” But he wanted to, he wanted to explain it wasn’t his fault he just had to go, and he did and he found the cats. It wasn’t like he did it on purpose. That wasn’t the main reason he left, that wasn’t what he planned on doing.

“Why not?” He’s not sure how to respond to that. He started to fidget while looking back towards the door where his mom and that man were, he wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like the idea of them being alone. Although he felt like he knew the man for a while there was also something about the look in his eyes that felt wrong. Like how his kindness looked rehearsed and practiced rather than genuine, but he wasn’t sure if they noticed that or not. If they knew that there was something off about his smile, and something cold and chilling in his eyes.

“I don’t know… They won’t tell me why I can’t talk about it… But you… You want to talk about it?”

“I want to talk about everything.” And they did. Svlad talked, and talked, and talked, and kept talking as Riggins never once tried to silence him. Never once told him to stop asking questions. Instead the man just asked more, he was writing things down, he looked pleased with his answers, he no longer felt in the way, even when his mother and that other man came in during the questioning. He could feel his mother was nervous, he could tell anytime he glanced at her she was uncertain about all of this even as he continued to tell Riggins everything he wanted to know. Noticing the man actually looked happy when he answered questions that Riggins hadn’t asked yet, normally he got funny looks from things like that, but Riggins seemed genuinely interested. Seemed to actually care about everything he rambled on about, even as his mother served them lunch.

He felt… happy.

Eventually the questioning was done though, and he was left at the table with the other man, Riggins and his mother talking on the other side of the door in hushed voices. He tilted his head listening to them before looking over to the blonde man who was leaning back in his chair with his ankle crossed over his knee and looking rather bored. Svlad turned to fully face him, taking in his appearance and noticing the man was doing the same to him. If he remembered correctly Riggins had referred to the man as Priest, but he didn’t look anything like the men he saw at Church. But maybe this was why he had to wear Church Clothes? He slowly tilted his head, looking the man in his eyes. In those cold piercing eyes that could probably give you hypothermia if you looked in them too long.

“What’s in the box?” He watched how the man smiled, it wasn’t fake that time, that time it was a real smile. But it still seemed cold as he giggled and leaned forwards. Ankle uncrossing as his put both feet on the floor, leaning forwards and resting an elbow on the table.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s in the box.” Was it a game then? He looked from the man over to the box which sat in front of him. He squinted at it before looking back to the man and shrugging at him.

“I don’t know.” Priest finally opened it, and Svlad looked into the box to see a deck of cards in there, only they weren’t regular cards, they had weird symbols on them and they didn’t seem right. There was something about the card that had him reaching for it, when the man didn’t stop him he grabbed it and sat back in his chair to look at the symbol. He stared at it for a while as the man closed the box, could see him watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“Something wrong about the card?” Svlad couldn’t place what it was, he just felt sad staring at it, that something was wrong a bad feeling worming into his stomach almost making it hard to breathe. Yet at the same time it gives off another feeling, one that randomly thrums through the bad. A feeling of content and a feeling of adequacy, before once more being swallowed up by pain and bad feelings. He slowly set the card down on the table before looking over to Priest who was just waiting for him to say something about it.

“It’s bad.” Was all he could do to explain it, he wasn’t sure what about it was bad. The feeling came and went, almost like it had multiple outcomes. Like staring at a fork in the road that was approaching rapidly knowing one lead to safety and the other lead to danger but not knowing which was which, only that you had to make your choice soon. “But it’s also good? Or maybe it can be?” The man doesn’t say anything to that, he just smiles, the smile is different this time when he looks at it. It isn’t distant and rehearsed, or genuine, instead it causes a shiver to run down his spine, like it’s cold and wrong with how the card feels. “Can I see the other cards?” He watched as the man pushed the box over to him. He slowly opened it, picking up the deck and thumbing through them but they don’t feel the same anymore.

“Do you like card games?” Svlad shrugged while slowly looking at the deck in his hands.

“No one likes playing card games with me. They say I cheat. But I don’t mean to.” He reassured the man, watching how Priest held out his hand and he slowly handed the deck back to him. They played a simple game, Priest showing him that in the deck the symbols had matches and they spent the rest of their time alone playing ‘go fish.’ Priest doesn’t seem bothered when Svlad knows what card he wants before he speaks. Priest doesn’t ask him or accuse him of cheating as they get more into the game. Priest just hands him cards, or takes cards, and they play without any real conversation and Svlad is okay with that.

Eventually Riggins and his mom come back into the room. His mother looks like she’s been crying.

But it doesn’t take long before the men leave, Svlad gives Priest the cards back, said his goodbyes, then hears they will come to see him again soon. His mother seems pleased with how things went… but his father wasn’t happy when he came home. Svlad could hear them arguing from his bedroom, just listening to them, or trying to listen to them. They yelled, and they cried, and they fought more than he had ever heard before. Insisting that this was the right choice, that it was what they needed to do. The next day Svlad tried to ask them what the choice they were making was. But they don’t answer him. His mother just cries and his father just drinks.

They don’t go to church that Sunday.

—

It had been a month since Svlad had met Riggins and Priest. Riggins came by from time to time to talk to him more, played fun guessing games which some he was good at and some he wasn’t. Even then, some he was good at he no longer was when Riggins tried to make him guess. So, he didn’t force him to, they would just talk about things instead. But aside from that, his home felt stressful and angry and broken and he didn’t like to spend time there as much. He snuck out more than he probably should have, but they didn’t notice, or maybe they did and they just didn’t want to ask where he went. Which is why he was sitting outside now, on a bench, in a jacket and his pajamas staring at the sky. The house felt so bad that night. Like something was wrong but no one would listen to him, the feeling reached the point where he needed to leave. So, he did. He left while his dad slept on the couch and his mom cried over the phone, trying to see if they would come with him.

But they ignored him or told him to go away and leave them alone when he tried to tell them something didn’t feel right.

He glanced up when a shadow casted over him, seeing Priest standing there with his hands in his jacket pockets. He was smiling at him in that genuine way again, looking happy and pleased, he couldn’t help but notice there was something red on his face. Smeared across his cheek and dotted along his temple and forehead. Svlad wondered if the man knew it was there as he motioned to the empty bench next to him, Svlad didn’t say anything just scooted over to give him more room. He’s learned from the card game Priest doesn’t talk much, or maybe that was just to kids. Because he seemed to have talked to his mother for a long time before joining them in the kitchen. But that was fine, Svlad was aware there were people in the world that didn’t interact with kids very much. From the silent invitation he watched as Priest turned and sat down next to him. Joining him in silence and staring out with him into the darkness.  

Time passed for a while, Svlad felt like he should break the silence but he was unsure how, Priest continued to sit there not saying anything, but Svlad could feel his emotions in a way he usually did when they were strong in other people. His mother claimed he was sensitive to emotions, that some people could feel what others were feeling and there was nothing wrong with that. Well, that was her view at first until feeling people’s emotions turned into knowing things about people that he shouldn’t know. Priest’s emotions were almost overwhelming it was a type of happiness he hadn’t felt before. One that made him unsure what was going on, but he knew deep down it had something to do with the red smear on his face. A smear he was slowly starting to get a bad feeling from.

“Was wonderin’ where you were.” His voice breaking the silence made him feel anxious all of a sudden. His accent sounded heavier, yet he was still smiling and staring off into the distance, not bothered enough to look at him. “Was lookin’ for you for a while.” He must have been to his home then? He wondered if he was going to get in trouble for not being there, for making the man have to go out and look for him. Yet from him feeling so happy, maybe that wasn’t the case? “How come ya weren’t at home?” He started to fidget, playing with the sleeves of his jacket as he watched the man’s breath come out in little fogs that the night air devoured with each calming exhale the man let out. There was a feeling of disappointment in his tone, like the man wanted him to have been home.

“I… had to get out of the house… I had a feeling.” He could see the way the man’s smile twisted, the way it seemed dark and cold again from the news. A fit of worry was building heavily in his stomach. “Is everything okay back home?” He listened to the way the man started to giggle, watching him as he leaned forwards and pulled his hands out of his pockets, rubbing his face and spreading and smearing more of the red stuff along his skin. That couldn’t have felt nice… it looked sticky…

“Everythin’s fine, why don’t you come with me now.” Priest stood up, pulling off one of his leather gloves so he wouldn’t get any of the red stuff on him. Was stuffing the glove in his pocket as he held out his hand to him. He watched him for a while, something deep down was telling him not to take the man’s hand. That it was bad and wrong… He looked from it back up to Priest’s smiling face, slowly reaching his hand out to take it as he got off the bench. Svlad was taken to a big black vehicle rather than home, he knew they weren’t actually going back to his home when he took Priest’s hand. The man reassured him everything would be okay, he wasn’t sure that was actually the case.

But adults had lied to him before so he wasn’t too surprised it would happen again. Just a little disappointed.

“I got Svlad, we’re heading back now.” The man was talking to someone through what looked like a headset. He buckled himself into the back seat and looked around, a feeling of dread starting to fill him as he watched Priest take off his other glove. As being in a closed distance with him he could smell a coppery scent he didn’t notice when outside.


	2. Told You Once Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Priest gets tired of telling Dirk to lay on the bed and decides to teach him a lesson on why he should listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest. Young!Dirk. Scott Riggins  
>  **Warnings** ; Abuse. Bone Breaking. Priest’s POV.  
>  **Note** ; From a prompt  
> ANONYMOUS INQUIRED -  
> NO PRESSURE. But if you're ever looking for a prompt idea, the arm-breaking scene (and it's aftermath with furious Riggins and deeply traumatized Dirk) would be excellent.

Priest watched as the door opened, eyes falling on the boy in the room who was standing in the middle, obviously nervous and fiddling with his uniform. Priest clicked his tongue as his eyes narrowed on him, already fixing his gloves as he walked in the room. Watching how the boy backed up tying to keep distance between them. A look of fear slowly growing in his eyes as he glanced at the bed before looking back at him. Like he realized what his fuck up was before Priest even had to say what he did wrong. The boy already fumbling over his words trying to usher out an apology as if that would undo him not following orders.

“Now, boy, I done told you I don’t like givin’ orders more than once.” He stated coldly, eyes getting heavy as a sadistic smile pulled across his face, watching as the boy backed himself into a wall. Hands at his sides as he stared up at him with fear.

“I-I’m sorry, Mr. P-Priest-” He closed the distance between them easily, watching as the boy slid down the wall to sit down. Making his much smaller form that much tinier. “I-I’ll get it r-right n-next time. I-I promise.”

“That’s what you told me last time.” He reached down grabbing the boy by his left arm and harshly yanking the teen up to his feet. His grip was harsh and unforgiving as he pulled him closer and leaned in. Invading the smaller boy’s face as his other hand moved lower on his forearm.

“M-Mr. P-Priest-” He already sounded in pain as Priest stood up straight, not even missing a beat as he used his knee to break the boy’s forearm in half. He could hear it snap, feel it against his leg as he giggled while listening to the boy scream. Watching him drop like a rock as he let go of his arm so the boy could cradle it to his chest. Sobbing loudly as Priest stood over him, just watching while readjusting his gloves. Holding his hands behind his back as he looked the boy over.

“Maybe that will help you remember why you should listen to me next time I give an order.”

“Priest!” He glanced over his shoulder, smile falling off his face as a look of disdain took over as Scott walked in the room. Looking from him down to Svlad who was sobbing at his feet. “What did you do?” He sounded horrified as he ran to the boy’s side. Kneeling next to him and resting a hand on his back. He just smirked when the boy actually clung to Scott, burying his face in his shoulder as he cried over his arm.

“Relax, Scott, was just teachin’ Icarus here why he should follow the rules.” He stated boredly, watching as Scott already helped the boy up and was leading him out of the room.

“To my office, now!” He rolled his eyes at the demand watching as Scott took the boy off to medical as he stepped out of the room. Watching them for a bit before turning on his heel to head into Scott’s office, not really feeling like dealing with another lecture. But he would humor the idea given he was his boss and all.

—

“You can’t just go around doing things like that!” Scott yelled the second he walked into his office, looking to Priest who was slouching in a chair, ankle crossed over his knee as he looked up at him and just smiled.

“What, my job?” He smiled when the man just grumbled at him.

“Your job does not involve  _breaking_  the subjects bones.”

“Maybe Icarus should learn how to listen then.” He could see the frustration on the man’s face as he stood up. Turning to face him with a grin on his face as he walked passed the man. “Fun talk, though, thank you for wasting my time Chief.” He announced happily as he walked out the door. Not even bothering to glance back at the man as he headed down the halls.

“Ozzy!” He ignored him with an amused giggle while turning down a hall.

—

Of course the next day Scott insisted on being there for Svlad’s retrieval, Priest stood with his hands crossed in front of him as he watched the door slide open. Smiling when he saw the boy laying on the bed rather than wandering around the room. He could see him flinch and curl up on himself in obvious fear as he walked in. Looking over to Riggins who looked less than pleased with the turn of events.

“Look at that, Scott, Icarus learned somethin’.” He was giggling while walking over to the boy to retrieve him.

 


	3. That's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His hands were clasped over his mouth and nose, tears pouring from his eyes as he pressed himself as far into the back of the closet as he could. He could feel her blood on his skin, sticky and itchy, he felt sick and wanted it off but he didn’t want to move. He couldn’t move, not as he heard him walking the halls that were decorated in happy family photos. “ _That’s life. That’s what people say._ ” The man taunting him by singing a song that was making his blood run cold the closer the man got. “ _You’re riding high in April._ ” The louder the words got. He flinched from the sound of a gunshot, from a giggle before the words continued. “Shot down _in May._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** ; Osmund Priest, Young!Dirk Gently, Scott Riggins  
>  **Warnings** ; Murder. Psychological Torture. Hunting?? Priest’s POV
> 
> **Note** ; I have always headcannon’d Priest sings songs when hunting people down.   
> Idk why but here we are. Part of him being an Extra™ Southern-belle™ I guess???

_-“Osmund, please try not to hurt the boy-”_

“If you didn’t keep lettin’ him get away, this wouldn’t be a problem, Scott.” He mused the words while loading his handgun, cocking it so a bullet would already be in the chamber. He could hear Scott almost grumbling from the other side of the comms. He just grinned while sliding the gun in the holster, checking the address he was pinged for the boy’s possible location, the description of him sounded familiar at least. The suit was a dead giveaway, he slowly glanced around, to make sure no one was in the area as he headed to the door. He had staked it out earlier, no one seemed to be around, the only other house was a mile down. Nice open little farm house in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, Priest was surprised the boy even managed to get this far, and that Scott let him get this far instead of telling him immediately when the boy went missing. Gave him a nice little head start almost like he wanted Svlad to get away this time.

_-“You know it’s not like that, Ozzy.”_

“I’ll let you know when we’re headed back.” He stated while muting the headset and pulling it off his ear. Leaving it in the SUV as he closed the door and headed towards the door. Was wearing a black leather jacket, jeans tucked into his boots which were only tied to the ankles. And a white sleeveless T-Shirt that had a black circle in the middle with the words ‘Can You Escape?’ In the middle with white font. He walked up to the house, gloved hand resting on the doorframe as he raised his other one to give a loud knock on the door. Waiting patiently for someone to answer it, he could hear movement from the other side before a middle-aged man opened the door to greet him.

“Hello?”

“Hello, I’m Agent Priest, with the CIA,” Even pulled out his badge to show the man with a kind and patient smile, “We got a call you happen to have Svlad Cjelli at this residence?” He watched the man take in his appearance as he looked at the badge skeptically.

“You don’t really look like an Agent.” The man stated while looking over his appearance making the man laugh.

“Was supposed to be my day off, but I was the closest to this location so they called me in. Do you mind if I come inside.” Easy little lie to spin, the man seemed to have bought it though and was moving out of the way to invite him in. He followed the man deeper into the house, looking around at the photos on the wall of the man he was with and what looked like his wife and their two kids. Oh, wasn’t that just a shame they might all have to die. He bit his lip to stop from laughing as he was lead to the kitchen where Svlad just so happened to be. The boy was closer to the stove standing with the wife and seemed to be helping her out in the kitchen. Wearing clothes that must have belonged to their son given he wasn’t in that little jumpsuit they gave him. He couldn’t stop his smile when he noticed the boy turning to look towards them when the man he followed cleared his throat.

“Svlad, Agent Priest is here to take you back home-”

“No! Pl-please, no.” Svlad was instantly backing away, fear so evident on his face as tears started to steam down his cheeks. Panic so obvious it was making Priest’s grin grow as the middle-aged couple seemed to be nervous about the boy’s reaction to seeing him. “I don’t want to go with you-”

“Svlad.” Priest said his name in a calming tone, slowly walking deeper into the kitchen and walking towards the boy who was trying move now, even to the point of hiding behind the woman, heavy sobs escaping as he shook his head. “You know what happens when you make a scene.” He noticed how the woman seemed to be moving more in front of Svlad now.

“Maybe someone else should get him.” He found himself amused by that, that she wanted to protect the boy despite them turning him in. Priest just smiled while looking passed her to Svlad who was shifting in his spot, he didn’t waste a moment though. Just gave a heavy sigh before drawing his gun so fast and fluidly she didn’t even have time to react before he pulled the trigger. Loading a few bullets into the woman who fell with a look of shock and pain on her face, Svlad stood there with blood spatter on him as Priest turned to the man who cried out in distress and agony. He shot him in the leg, watching him fall as he started to giggle.  

“And here we go, again, Svlad. You just always manage to get people killed don’t you.” He watched out of the corner of his eye as the boy ran, going deeper into the house rather than trying for the door. Priest just watched the man who was crying and crawling towards his dying wife. Watching the view with amusement as he stepped out of the way in curiosity. He could hear more footsteps, people moving around upstairs. Probably the kids of the couple he was watching…

“Pl-please, n-no.” Priest moved his foot and stepped on the man’s back, pressing him down into the floor as he moved the gun. Giggling a bit as he shot him in the back a few times before walking over to the woman who cried out and tried to reach for them. He headed over to her and knelt down, checking his clip casually as he looked to the blood soaking in her shirt and dribbling out of her mouth.

“You only have the two kids, right? Or am I going to have to kill more?” She was in hysterics from that, shaking her head and choking on the blood in her mouth.

“Pl-please, d-don’t, th-they’re just ch-children.” He smiled while pressing the clip back into the gun, checking the chamber before looking into her face, hand moving to brush some of the blonde locks out of the way. Hand running through her hair before grabbing a good chunk and pulling her close while pressing the gun against her bottom jaw, digging it in as he smiled at her.

“And I’m supposed to care?” He arched a brow as he pulled the trigger, eyes closing from the spatter and brain matter that shot out and got him in the face. He giggled to himself as he stood up straight, wiping some off his face and only smearing it more on his face from the spatter that got his gloves. He turned on his heel and started to hum and whistle to the tune of “that’s life” walking deeper into the house as he let his eyes scan the area. Doing a mental count of how many bullets he had left in that clip as he headed up the stairs. “ _That’s life. That’s what people say_.” He sung the words as he got closer to the top of the stairs, continuing to hum the tune as he pushed a door open and looked around the room.

“ _You’re riding high in April_ ,” He stopped at a bed, could hear the scared crying from under it as he moved his foot and kicked the mattress off, staring at the girl who was sitting there. Watching her move her hands to beg as he pulled the trigger. “Shot down _in May_.” Giggling the words as he slowly stepped out of the room when he didn’t hear or see anything else. Walking shoving the next door open to a bathroom that seemed empty he continued on. “ _But I know I’m gonna change that tune_.” He kicked open the next door looking around as he aimed his gun at a door when he saw movement behind it. “ _When I’m back on top_.” He walked over to it, shooting the door handle off and enjoying the scream as he shoved the door open. Looking at the boy who had to be Svlad’s age. Watching as he backed himself deeper into the bathtub, Priest raised the gun already pulling the trigger as he started to back out of the master bathroom the boy had tried to hide in. “ _Back on top in June._ ” He whistled to the tune as he looked around. Laughing a bit more to himself from the foolishness of the boy.

“ _Svlad_ , you got another family killed because you just had to go and try to run away from me… They could have lived if you just stayed home.” He could hear a muffled sob and slowly walked over to the walk-in closet. Shoving the doors open as he continued to whistle to himself, walking in and checking behind clothes until he saw the shoes sticking out from under a row of dresses. He lowered his gun, slipping it back into its holster with a heavy sigh. “Poor, Dangerous, Little, Svlad Cjelli.” He purred the words, kneeling down as he reached in and grabbed the boy. Giggling when he felt him trying to pull away and fight him, begging in Romanian as Priest dragged him out. “Always leaving a trail of dead bodies where ever you go. Maybe I should carve that into you, huh?” Looking at the boy who was trying to pull away from him. Shaking his head and pleading him not to.

“One tally for each person you have gotten killed for trying to run away.” He stood up, grabbing him by the arm and smearing more blood on his skin as he started to drag him out of the closet. “Maybe then you’ll realize you should stay put.” He couldn’t stop his small laugh when the boy tried desperately to get his hand off his arm. “You’re up to nine now.”

“Pl-please-”

“You know, I don’t think you really understand the consequences of your actions.” He continued to chastise as he started to head to the master bathroom, slowing down to stand in the doorway and pull the boy in front of him. Grabbing him by his hair with one hand and his jaw with the other, leaning over the boy who only came up to his stomach as he forced him to look at the dead body in the room. “Poor kid had his whole life ahead of him. And thanks to you he died at… what, thirteen?” He grinned while letting his jaw go as the boy started to gag and heave from the sight. He watched as the boy fell on all fours and actually began to vomit. “Not like this is the first dead body you’ve seen.” He teased while grabbing him by the back of his shirt and dragging him up off the floor. Almost picking him up as he started to head out of the room and down the stairs with him. Going back to whistling his song as he continued to get the boy out of the house.

He actually had to pick the boy up when he refused to behave for the stairs. He easily slung the boy over his shoulder as he walked down. Ignoring the kicking and flailing as they reached the bottom of the steps. Priest carelessly stepping over the body of the man as he headed down the hall that lead to the front door. Stepping out he walked over to the SUV and opened the back already putting him inside of it, pulling out the cuffs he needed to cuff the boy to the door before putting the child lock on and closing him in. He walked around and climbed in the front, grabbing the headset and putting it back in his ear, smile on his face as he unmuted it.

“Priest to command.”

_-“Did you get him, is he safe?”_

“Svlad’s fine… you might want to send out a crew to clean up the family we left behind.” He was giggling as he already pulled the headset out of his ear and tossed it to the seat next to him so he didn’t have to listen to Scott whine and bitch about how he didn’t need to kill anyone.


	4. O Brother Where Art Though

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random intermission for Martin and Priest's childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Martin Priest. Osmund Priest. Scott Riggins.  
> Warnings: Animal Death. Violence. Angst. Bigoted Small Town (which leads to homophobia/internalized homophobia, conversion therapy mention, and suicide mention). Betrayal. More Angst. Martin’s POV  
> Note: I’ve just been thinking of them as kids/teenagers and then of course Osmund dragging Martin to Blackwing I’m sorry.

“It was an accident.” Martin was almost seething from the words, while seeing the innocent look on his brothers face as Martin cried about his dead cat. One he finally convinced his mother to let him keep, but Martin knew, it wasn’t an accident, Osmund did it on purpose. Because it annoyed him, he could tell all the times it angered Osmund, had walked in on him throwing the thing by its tail once or twice. A tail it ended up losing through a very expensive vet visit he begged his mom to take it to. No. It wasn’t an accident. And when Osmund realized Martin knew that, the innocent looks he had received from behind their mom’s legs turned into a smile. One that was cruel and matched with expressionless eyes save for that little twinkle of sadism. Osmund was smart enough to ‘hide’ behind his mom with fake tears about how sorry he was about what happened. Lying and saying he didn’t see her, that it was an accident. Martin was shaking in anger because his mother was taking Osmund’s side and believing him that it was an accident. He wanted to protest and fight and tell her that Oz did it on purpose, but he knew he would be wasting his breath.

His mom eventually led him out of the room to bury the cat in the backyard. Trying to talk to him about how accidents happen that had Martin so angry he was physically shaking as he dug a hole for the pet he always wanted and buried it. He ended up staying outside for a while, not really wanting to go back inside. Not wanting to see Osmund as he sat in front of the makeshift grave and wiped his tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand. He could hear someone approaching him, but the smell, the emotions the cruel hateful emotions coming from the approacher he knew it was exactly who he didn’t want to see.

“Go away, Oz.” Snapping the words, but he didn’t instead Osmund just stood next to him and stared at the makeshift grave with a large smile on his face.

“It was so easy you know.” He looked up at him, watching how Osmund turned to look at him with that grin and cold eyes. Eyes so cold Martin didn’t understand why no one believed him when he tried to tell people Osmund was evil. Their mom always said there was no such thing as an evil person, but she gave birth to the actual devil. The antichrist just standing there and grinning at him leaning down waiting to bestow information on him he knew was just going to hurt him. Because that’s all Osmund did, his younger twin was a psychopath. “Not going to ask?”

“No.” He said gruffly while turning away from him, listening to his little giggle that was humorless and always made him sweaty and clammy. He honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Osmund grew up to be a serial killer, that seemed to be where he was headed. Sadistic, and cruel, and liked to hurt. But was so good at hiding it and playing the victim for things, playing people so easily it was sickening that no one could see the truth.

“Its neck snapped so quickly, I thought it’s head was going to pop off-” Martin couldn’t stop himself from getting up and punching Osmund in the face, jumping on him as he continued to hit him. And that little fucker just laughed until he heard the back door open, then it was fake tears and crying to ‘mommy.’ Martin ended up grounded, while Osmund walked free even though the psycho killed his cat. It wasn’t fair. It was never fair.

\---

There were times Martin and Osmund did get along.

That they were able to do things together, and it usually lead to trouble. It was times where Martin was glad Oz was such a good actor and liar because it kept them out of trouble. After all, to most adults, Osmund was sweet, he was polite, he smiled a lot, he said his pleases and thank yous, he got along with adults more than he did other kids. He was able to wrap people around his finger with a smile on his face and it was both terrifying and mesmerizing. So, when they caused trouble together no one ever said anything when they saw Oz with him. They didn’t bat an eye, Osmund was the good one who kept Martin out of trouble. It was so ass-backwards and fucked up, but it worked so Martin didn’t question it. Oz would even show loyalty in these moments and when someone tried to call Martin out on starting something Osmund would quickly talk them out of ever thinking that.

They currently stood in front of an abandon house, one that had all the windows broken and was covered in garbage and broken beer bottles. It was rumored to be a place older kids went to do drugs. They both went there and usually broke shit, got into trouble, Oz one time joked about burning the place to the ground. Of course, Martin always assumed he was joking, he always hoped he was joking was more like it. But then there was a time they went there and Oz started a fire, and they had to rush out of there and they watched it burn. And Martin could hear screaming from inside, he could feel the panic and fear. He could taste it on the tip of his tongue causing him to step forwards with the need to help whoever was inside only for Osmund to grab him and pull him back so he was standing next to him.

“Let them burn.” He never found himself more afraid of Osmund as he was in that moment. He looked at Oz with wide eyes before looking back to the house, pulling away from him as he ran towards it. Not caring that he was putting his own life in danger. “Martin!” He ignored the call didn’t even glance back as he listened to the annoyed sigh. “I’ll tell everyone you did it if you go in there!” He grit his teeth as he kept heading for the building, shoving the door open with a strength he didn’t know he had as he headed into the building trying to follow the screams.

“Hello!” He called out, listening to the fire roar as he moved to the side to dodge a falling flaming bit of the second story. “Where are you!” He frozen when a hand came through the smoke, he coughed as he turned his head to see Osmund, looking annoyed but dragging him into the house further. Martin didn’t want to question why he knew where they were. He didn’t question why there was a chair shoved under the doorknob. He was just thankful Oz helped him get to the homeless people who apparently were squatting in the house. He was thankful that they were able to get them outside. And he was thankful he wasn’t an accessory to murder at only thirteen.

He was also thankful Osmund didn’t follow through with the threat, that the source of the fire was never found. That neither of them had to take the blame even though Martin felt so badly in his heart he should tell someone. But he knew that would backfire, that Osmund’s random bouts of loyalty would fall through and he would tell everyone Martin did it. That he tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen. Because Martin has a reputation of being destructive, of being the bad twin, and Osmund was the kind hearted responsible one.

It made him sick.

\---

Martin felt hungry, he always did, he learned he needed to feed off emotions, but he always did it in small quantities. Which he learned to do that the hard way when he accidentally sent someone to the hospital when he got so hungry he fed off a neighbor for too long. He was staring at the food his mom made for lunch and felt nauseous just from the smell of it. He didn’t understand why Osmund wasn’t the same way, how he didn’t have to feed off the same thing he did. Honestly, he was jealous, but he didn’t say anything about it. He just waited patiently for his mom to leave the kitchen to throw away the food, there was a feeling in the house that was so strong he couldn’t help but be drawn to it. Only to find himself standing next to Oz who was in the middle of reading something. Something that had his focus and attention, something that was exciting him in a way that Martin hadn’t felt before. But it smelled so good he found himself wanting to taste it.

“I thought you said you weren’t going to feed off me.” Amused tone in Osmund’s voice as he flipped the page of whatever he was reading. It was hard for Martin to read what it was, he felt so hungry everything was blurred to the point he didn’t even feel like he was wearing his glasses even though he was. “You can if you want.” Which made him wonder why, he tilted his head from the offer, watching how Osmund finally closed the book and looked over to him.

“Why?” Martin finally asked as Oz just tilted his head at him and shrugged.

“Look, Martin, when I offer something charitable don’t question it.” Martin rolled his eyes from the comment, looking around to make sure that their mom wasn’t in the area before looking back to Osmund. He took in a deep breath, feasting off his brother’s emotions which tasted bitter but suddenly filled him with so much energy he felt like he needed to actually run laps and get rid of some of it. He stumbled backwards from the feeling when he stopped, feeling so in the moment before quickly looking to see if he knocked him out. “Interesting.” Was all Osmund said, looking completely fine, almost like he didn’t actually feed off him. He found himself surprised by that as Oz just tilted his head and turned back to his book. Like it was some sort of experiment he didn’t understand. That being said Martin felt like he couldn’t stand still.

“Thank you.” He left the room, heading outside and took in a deep breath of the fresh air, everything felt so fresh and clear and he couldn’t stop smiling as he headed out to run off some of the energy. It didn’t last like that though, he felt sick later. Like he ate something bad and wrong, had a headache so bad every noise and light hurt as he laid on his bed curled up and groaning in pain. He could smell Osmund when his brother walked in the room, whistling some annoying up beat tune that made his head throb and pound causing him to pull the blankets over his head. “Go away.”

“Mom says ya’re actin’ like you’re hung over. Dad’s pissed.” He was giggling and Martin just groaned. “What are you going to tell them?” Amused tone he could feel Osmund leaning over his bed from that.

“That I clearly ate something bad.” He was annoyed when that just made Osmund laugh before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. He couldn’t help but wonder if Oz did it on purpose...

\---

Mr. Priest. Their father, a man who demanded respect despite being the most despicable person Martin had ever met in his life. A man that spewed hate and treated them like shit. He was something great when he was younger, a football star. Popular. Had people swooning over him left and right till he met Mrs. Priest and they fell in love if you could call it that. They never spoke to one another; their dad was never home. And when he was he was preaching poison at the dinner table, Martin argued with him a lot. He felt like his father’s medieval views were evil and disgusting and he had no problem sharing that which lead to beatings. Which lead to Oz just watching and not saying anything, in fact their father was the one-person Oz didn’t have wrapped around his finger. And he knew that infuriated his brother who just kept trying.

It didn’t work until Oz brought up interest in guns one day. The thought terrified Martin, but good ol’ papa Priest happily took his sociopath brother out shooting. Martin was afraid of what all his brother was shooting as he stayed with his mom who never once said anything to him about his father’s behavior. Just acted like nothing was wrong, ignorance is bliss and all that. Martin one time decided to watch, sitting on the roof of the tool shed and watched as his father showed his brother how to shoot a rifle, how to load it, everything about the gun. Telling Osmund old war stories, telling him stories of things he would do as the town sheriff. It was all disgusting but Osmund seemed to hang off every word, though was more excited about handling the gun than he was listening to their father drone on and on about bullshit.

Martin found himself irritated as Osmund and their father grew closer to the point of their dad actually taking him to the shooting range with his friends. Which lead to taking him hunting. He tried to tell Oz that their father was bad, but he just continued to ignore him and hang on their fathers every word anyway. They fought more when Osmund started to repeat their father’s gross views. Knowing deep down that his Brother actually didn’t care or believe any of it, but he knew they pushed Martin’s buttons so he did it just for that factor.

\---

Osmund and Martin grew even more apart in high school, Martin wasn’t always that good with school and generally was a C average student unless it came to art. In Art he always passed with flying colors. He liked to make stuff and more importantly he could be violent with art and make something wonderful and no one got hurt property wasn’t damaged, and he was always pleased with the results of it. Osmund on the other hand was good with school so he got more pressure from their parents because of it he was an A+ student and eventually joined the Football team which wasn’t surprising to Martin at all. Osmund was good at it, he hit people like he was a brick wall and took people down easily. It was a way for him to get out violence and it calmed down some of his sadistic needs... Only some though because Osmund was a known bully.

People feared Osmund as much as they were charmed by him.

Martin ended up skipping school, smoking pot, making friends with most of the people he met. Osmund was part of the popular clique, even ended up with some girlfriends one in particular; Lottie. A girl that Omund had an on and off relationship with for a while before they started going steady in sophomore year. She fawned over him like he was the world to her. He never understood how she could love him, and honestly felt bad for her most of the time given Osmund didn’t pay her much attention, just wore her on his arm in the halls like an ornament rather than having any interest. But Martin did notice something about his brother he never mentioned, how he would look at his teammates in ways that he should probably be looking at Lottie. But he didn’t bother to draw attention to it, he wasn’t sure how Oz would react given they had hatred and bigotry preached to them at the dinner table by their dad.

And well... Oz did everything he could to impress the man so he knew he wouldn’t react kindly to Martin digging if he was actually queer. Which was sad, because he felt like that was something his brother should be able to embrace instead of dragging some poor girl along he clearly didn’t care for.

Martin was currently laying in a barn, it was old and abandoned, not many people came there. Just him and randomly a group of friends who he would smoke pot with, or drink with, randomly fool around with. He stilled when he heard the door open, heard a giggle and a smell came with it one he recognized easily as Oz, but he had someone with him and he could tell it wasn’t Lottie, despite the sound of kissing he could hear. Which angered him that he would cheat on some poor girl he was dragging around for nothing other than appearances. He turned about to call him out on it until he saw who his brother was with. A friend of his. A male friend of his.

“You sure this is safe?”

“No one comes here, it’s fine.” Martin felt sad then as he laid on his stomach from above them, could see the passion as they kissed as Oz shoved Kian against a stack of hay and they made out blissfully unaware someone was there. Feeling safe hidden away from the rest of the town for their forbidden desires. He could feel how at peace his brother felt in that moment, sometimes he was hard to read when he wasn’t hurting people. But right now, there was a feeling of understanding, of freedom, of happiness from both of them. Martin finally rolled over to look away from the display when Osmund started to kiss lower on Kian’s body, when the gasps and small giggles of happiness turned into soft moans. He grabbed his headphones and put them on. Turning on his walkman to listen to the badly recorded music he taped off the radio. Just listening to it so he didn’t have to listen to their intimate moment, he wasn’t sure how long they were at it, but it was dark by the time he peaked over in time to see Oz and Kian leaving. Watching how Kian was holding Osmund’s hand until they reached the barn door where he let go and they left just walking side by side.

\---

Martin couldn’t help but be amused how much happier Kian had been while sitting with him in art class. Seeing the way he changed from being lost in a world of depression to starting to shine because he found another person in this shitty town that wasn’t hurting him for being gay. Martin never let on that he knew why he was suddenly in brighter moods, but he was glad to see it, glad he didn’t smell the overbearing sadness.

But that didn’t last much longer.

Because Kian’s secret sketchbook was found by a group of bullies and it came to their attention Kian had been drawing Osmund. It was a big scene in the cafeteria of someone throwing the book down in front of Oz and talking about how the town ‘faggot’ had a crush on him. Martin got up to intervene because he knew what was going to happen, he knew Oz was a vain person who cared more about looks than anything else. That he was heartless enough to destroy his best friend who was already crying and trying to get to the sketch book. Being called awful names and no one was doing anything about it and he hated it. He tried to shove through the crowd as he saw Osmund give that little heartless smile, as his brother giggled before standing up.

“Leave him alone!” Martin snapped only for Osmund’s jock friends to grab him and stop him from going anywhere. And he fought them hard, heart racing as he felt every emotion in the room. The heartbreak, the hatred, the pity, the disgust. He felt like he was being overwhelmed by all of it, could taste everyone’s emotions as Osmund walked around the table he had been sitting at. Lottie saying some choice words about how that was disgusting while grabbing the sketch book and ripping up the pages. And Martin couldn’t stop himself from crying from the wave of emotions that hit him from Kian as Osmund walked over and stood in front of him. Kian trying so hard to apologize over sobs, and Osmund just tilted his head with a casual smile and hit him.

And then kept hitting him.

“Oz stop!” Martin shouted, trying so hard to get out of everyone’s grasp as some students laughed and cheered. Teachers doing absolutely nothing, minding their own business until one felt like Osmund was going too far and eventually pulled him off Kian. Martin felt helpless when he was finally dropped, as he ran over to his friend who wasn’t even conscious anymore and struggling to breathe. As he begged for someone to call for an ambulance, and he looked over to Oz with hatred and disgust when he felt nothing from him. No remorse, or anything, just standing there with an annoyed look on his face before he left with the teacher who pulled him off Kian.

Martin ended up going with Kian to the hospital. He stayed with Kian because his family didn’t bother to show up. He skipped school to hang out with him, trying to cheer him up, but it didn’t work, nothing he tried seemed to work. Only thing that did was when he fed off his emotions while he was too out of it to even notice. And that helped a little, that got them to joke around a little, until Kian was crying and talking about how he ruined everything even though Martin knew he didn’t do anything wrong.

Eventually Martin met Kian’s parents. And he found himself hating them from the disgust they had about why Kian was beaten. About what lead him to being put in the hospital. Martin never saw Kian again, and eventually was invited to his funeral when he apparently killed himself in conversion therapy.

\---

Martin had decided he hated Osmund, he hated him with every fiber of his being, especially when people came to see him. When a man in a nice uniform came knocking on their door to talk to him about weird things that were happening in their little town. Martin hated how easily Osmund told them about his abilities, about how he fed off people’s emotions. His brother even watching from the other side as the man Riggin’s tried to speak to him. He was patient, and he was kind, well he acted kind, Martin didn’t like the feeling he was getting off him. He didn’t like how he was trying to offer him help but didn’t seem to know what exactly he was helping him with. Martin slowly looked away from Riggins over to Oz who was standing in the doorway with a look of interest.

And Martin couldn’t help but wonder if Osmund did this on purpose to try and get rid of him. Because they had a fight and Martin called him out on seeing him with Kian in the barn. How the fight went from fun for Ozzy to his brother actually trying to kill him and saying he wasn’t gay. He both hated and pitied him and he wasn’t sure which one he really felt right now as he looked back to Riggins. Telling him to fuck off as he got up and kicked his chair over before leaving. Their mother quickly apologizing to Riggins for his behavior, but Martin ignored it when she tried to call him back to the kitchen. He left instead, going to the barn he usually went to and worked on smashing things with his bat.

Throwing things around and screaming in frustration, almost howling before he was interrupted by the barn door opening. He looked over to see Osmund just standing there with his hands behind his back, head tilted as he looked him over. “What the fuck do you want?” Practically growling the words as Osmund walked in further and looked around with a grin.

“They’re going to take you away you know. Too dangerous to be around normal people. Mom just cried and cried but dad agreed. We don’t need somethin’ like you in the house.”

“He’s goin’ to say the same thing about you!” Martin snapped, wanting to warn him, to tell Osmund he was fighting a losing battle trying to befriend someone like their father. Like their mother who wouldn’t do anything but watch when their dad found out.

“He’ll never know once you’re gone.” Osmund stated coldly. And Martin found himself wanting to bash Oz’s face in. He took in a deep breath and leaned his head back.

“So, you here to gloat then?”

“You should run before they get here. I mentioned the old abandoned building we burnt down as kids... they’re starting there.” There was a long moment of silence as Martin gripped his bat. “Don’t question this, I told you not to question when I’m being charitable.” He snapped the words obvious annoyance in his voice like he didn’t actually want to warn him. Martin took in a deep breath looking away from him while putting his bat over his shoulder. “Hope to never see you again.” He mused out the words, giving him a wave.

“Did you sell me out?” Martin finally asked, wanting to know, wanting to know if Osmund would really sink that low. Oz just turned to him with that smile he grew accustom to, with those cold eyes that answered the question with his little giggle. Martin didn’t say anything else, he just ran, happy to have an excuse to leave this shitty little town. Happy to no longer have a reason to stay, and he felt that was the only thing he could thank Osmund for.

\---

He stayed on the run for a while, but after a couple years he ended up back in the small town. Which became annoying when he was instantly tracked down by Blackwing. People he had been avoiding in his years after Osmund gave him a head start to do so. He was only here to check back in on their mother who apparently was getting sick. Had learned Oz went off to police academy so felt it was safe to come for a visit, only to learn that of course Blackwing was listening in on his mother’s phone calls. He was surprised when he ran into Osmund, and even more surprised when Osmund helped him escape. He found himself hating that he actually wanted to help Oz when he managed to get caught, even tried to help him only for Osmund to tell him to run. And he hated himself for doing so, but there were too many guys, and it felt silly for both of them to be captured when Osmund gave him a second chance to flee. He couldn’t help but wonder why he bothered given they weren’t close. But he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth so he would ponder that later.

It was years later of living on the run that he and Osmund saw one another again. Both twenty-one and honestly, Martin wished he didn’t see him. Not when the man stood there with a cold calculating look on his face arm draped over a machine gun with a smile slowly growing. Martin kept his fighting stance, pulling his bat off the Blackwing soldier he just beat into the floor and stared at him, at his clothes. Wondering what happened that lead him to being dressed like a soldier, he took a wider stance, getting his bat ready to fight the man who was pulling his machine gun off his shoulder and holding it out for another agent to take. But there were no words exchanged as Osmund walked closer to him with a large smile that actually became excited.

“Drop the weapon, Martin. Figure we could talk, wanted to let you know Blackwing ain’t actually half bad.” Martin narrowed his eyes on him, not believing that for a second, his brother was always a good liar.

“Workin’ for them now, huh, Oz?” His brother just giggled, he was examining his gloves, showing no interest in actually wanting to fight him. Which was causing Martin to look around at the other agents who were standing down. None of them aiming their guns at him making Martin curious about what the hell was about to happen.

“I think you’ll like it there.” He stated, sounding so sure of himself. Martin didn’t believe him, just stayed at the ready to attack.

“If you like it, then I’m sure I’m going to hate it.” He growled the words and then Osmund just sighed while walking forwards. Martin swung the bat at him, Osmund ducked the second he stood up he wrapped his arm around both of his, swinging a fist at Martin who pulled back and had his glasses clipped, knocking them off his face. Martin grunted while Osmund twisted his arms with a little giggle, getting him to drop the bat as he kicked him in the knee and brought him down. Releasing his arms and quickly kneeing him in the face, Martin moved his hand to his nose, wincing as blood poured out of it. He could see Oz standing over him with a smile he watched him lift his boot and tried to scramble away in time but the asshole got him right in the forehead with the heel of his boot. He laid there dazed and could hear movement around him but he was struggling to keep his eyes open. He winced when Oz grabbed him by the hair and forced him to sit up, could feel his excitement seeping off of him.

“Sucks knowin’ ya can’t feed off me ta get away, don’t it?” He was dropped and could hear him giggling as everything around them faded into darkness.


	5. Little Birdy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott brings up something he’s learned about Svlad and is determined Priest puts an end to it. Svlad unfortunately is met with the worst day Blackwing has ever given him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Characters** : Young!Svlad Cjelli. Osmund Priest. Scott Riggins.   
> **Warnings** : Homophobia. Internalized Homophobia. Angst. Mentions of child crush. Murder. Child Abuse (verbal and physical). Priest’s POV > Svlad’s POV.   
> **Note** : This was HARD TO WRITE SO GOOD LUCK READING IT.

Priest never enjoyed having to go to Scott’s office, he really didn’t like it when he insisted Deshmukh join him. Given the fact she was still considered his “handler” despite how much she just sat back and watched the chaos he caused. He badged himself into the man’s office to see Desh and Scott were actually arguing. It wasn’t often he’d seen the woman argue with Scott, and upon his arrival Scott stopped and pointed at him in an accusatory way that made him wonder what the fuck he did wrong this time.

“Osmund.” He said his name with distaste and disgust that had him sighing and just waiting for whatever it was the man was going to say to him. “It has come to my attention that Icarus has a crush on you.” He arched a brow from that, thinking of the boy and how much he always seemed happy to see him. How he would get a little tongue tied all the times he would ramble on to him about things he learned from a book. It was amusing to say the least but he wasn’t sure what exactly the problem was. It wasn’t like he encouraged him or anything. And he definitely was not interested in a  _kid_ of all things the thought was enough to make him feel uncomfortable about the situation.  

And it honestly made him hate it.  

“And?” Priest asked while crossing his arms over his chest, keeping a blank expression as the man seemed very upset with his answer. He shifted under his gaze, his mind slowly clicking on what the man’s problem was. It wasn’t about the fact the kid had a crush on him for who he was... it was because they were both male.

“He is a child!” Desh finally interjected, sounding tired and angry with what all was going on. “Children have crushes!” Explaining it plainly while Priest could feel his eye twitching and that tight curling anger in his chest and stomach. The same anger he felt when he beat Kian to an inch of his life when he was in High School. “Why does it matter!?” Desh was still trying to sound reasonable, but Priest’s ears were ringing to the point he was almost seeing red. Because Scott was blaming him, he had “tainted” the child Scott saw as his saving grace. He made the poster child for blackwing something to be seen as lesser and disgusting. All by being nice to him. Spreading his “disease” to another project. He was clenching his hands into fists as he dropped his arms to his side. “No one’s encouraging this-”

“No one’s discouraging this either, Desh!” Scott actually raised his voice. Desh was moving, holding her hands up in half surrender but was still trying to defend this while Priest remained utterly speechless. He just felt  _angry_ that this was coming out now, he was doing so good to hide what he was. He knew Scott knew from when he was still locked up, things had come out and he was promised the same thing he was sure Svlad was promised when Scott found out... if the man even had the courage to say anything to the kid.

“No one should have to until he starts acting on it!” Priest was grinding his teeth as Desh still continued. They had talked about things in private before, she was drunk and confided in him about the fact she was dating someone and had been for a while. That she was in love with a woman and she always hated having to hide it. That she hated the ‘don’t ask don’t tell’ clause they were stuck under. “He’s a kid he’s in the process of learning himself!” She always told him there was nothing wrong with people like them. That people were just like that. That he needed to accept who he was.

“I’m not going to let this stand any longer!” Priest let his eyes move from Desh to Scott.

“I’m not a scientist, but maybe helping them to see what they are will make your damn tests actually work out!” She shouted it getting Scott’s attention back on her. “If we shame them and try to continue to make them feel like they need to hide what they are that might translate to their abilities as well, don’t you think?” Priest could tell Scott wasn’t even listening, just watching the man as he pointed at him again. The same accusatory way he did when he entered.  

“This is just another thing we have to fix.” He wondered if he told Svlad that yet, because those were the words he told him when his sexuality popped into question. When he was so high on drugs he ended up hitting on a scientist he thought was hot. He couldn’t stop his anger from boiling over.

“Fix!? There’s nothing wrong with him!” Desh sounded on the verge of tears.

“Yes, there is!” He could see Scott turning his attention back to the woman who was trying to stand her ground on that. And Priest felt sick to his stomach as Scott continued on his tirade. “Your charge there clearly infected his mind!” Because that’s how it worked, right? There was no possible way that Svlad could have come in like this. If he actually paid attention it might have clicked that the boy was queer when they first met him. But no, clearly it was something he did.

“It doesn’t work like that!” Desh shouted at him.

“Maybe I should just lock you up again.” There was a spike of fear that actually shot through him. Shaking him down to the very core from those words. He didn't want that, he didn’t want to be locked up again. He didn’t want to be an experiment for the scientists to play with anymore. He hated it with every fiber of his being, felt like a damn zoo animal with everyone watching him and waiting to see what he would do next. “Too dangerous to be around the other projects, given this isn’t the only one you’ve brought in like this!”

“Like what!? Gay!?”  _Broken. Ruined. Disgusting. Defying the norm._  He could taste the iron of his own blood from biting down on his tongue too hard.

“I want you to put an end to it. You have a  _knack_ for making people hate you, put it to good use!” Priest turned for the door, heading for it without question. He would make the boy regret ever liking him, he would make the boy hate and fear him. He would make sure that Svlad Cjelli would never want to see him again if it was the last thing he ever did.

“I’m not responsible.” He started getting an angered look from the older man, like he thought he was defending himself for Svlad’s stupid crush. “I mean... I’m not responsible for how he acts after this. Just so we’re clear.” He could see Desh’s eyes filling with tears as Priest opened to door. “Where do you want me to take him?” He finally asked, voice shaking with his anger.

“Testing room One. He should be having Breakfast right now.” He ignored the woman who chased after him.

\---

Svlad wasn’t a fan of Blackwing, there was a lot about it he didn’t like. He was lonely, and scared most of the time. He didn’t like the tests the scientists kept running, they were scary and more often than not, very painful. He was dreading what would happen today when he woke up to the silly little automated voice that woke him up from the machine stuck in the wall above his bed. He laid over the covers playing with the little patch on his jumper and bit his lip waiting and dreading what would happen today.  

He slowly rolled over, hugging the stuffed bear he was allowed to have, of course he was only allowed to keep it if he continued to do good on tests. But he didn’t, he did terrible at tests and just was waiting for the day Scott would take it away from him. He hugged the bear one last time before stuffing it under his pillow, hiding it like he had been every morning in hopes of delaying the inevitable. He slowly sat up when he heard the door slide open, getting up as an Agent began walking towards the little table in his room carrying his breakfast.  

Glad he would be able to eat today before the tests started, sometimes they waited till after. Or during if he got too shaky and was having problems standing. And they were so mean about it, treating the interruption like a huge inconvenience. So he tried his hardest not to let his hunger interfere, but after getting to the point of passing out on them a few times and getting in trouble for not saying anything he felt like any action he took was pointless regarding his food.  

He could feel his stomach grumbling though as he watched the tray in the man’s hand. So hungry from being sent to bed without supper for disappointing Scott and the other people he didn’t know. He never really met them, but they all wore nice suits and watched with the scientists and commented on him and his progress. On him and his tests. Always sounding so angry and annoyed with the ‘lack of progress’ he showed. But he tried... he tried really hard.

He hated disappointing them all the time.

He hated getting in trouble and being reprimanded by Scott for not doing good enough. Which lead him to doing his best at times he wasn’t in tests because he knew he would fail, so he didn’t even want to try anymore. But he could be good for everyone in other ways. Like how now he did what he had been instructed to when he first came here, wait by the bed till his food was on the table and the agent was gone. He gasped though when the man ended up tripping on something, a look of surprise on his face as he fell and hit his head on the table on the way down. Unintentionally knocking himself out and spilling the food everywhere. Svlad quickly ran over to the man to see if he was okay, shaking his shoulder gently while biting his bottom lip.

“Hey, hey Mister, are you okay?” He frowned when he didn’t answer looking around and getting up to wave at the camera, in mid wave though he noticed the door was open. That it was sitting there wide open and he felt this pull to leave. To go and do something, he started to follow it but stopped outside the doorway to look at the man laying on his floor. Hands moving to grab the front of his jumper and wring it nervously in his hands. He couldn’t just leave him... He stepped out into the hall and looked around to see no one was there and gave a small noise of distress. Just standing there and knowing where something was telling him to go, but he... he couldn’t leave him.

“Help! I need some help in here!” He called out, listening to his voice echo in the empty halls. He took a few more steps, bare feet padding on the floor as he tried to see if anyone was there. “Somebody! I need help!” He could feel tears in his eyes from the fear and frustration in his chest given no one was there when he actually needed them.

“What’re you doin’ out of your room, boy?” He flinched from the voice, quickly turning around to look up at Mr. Priest who was standing there with an amused look on his face. He could see a woman behind the man looking like she was crying as she stepped closer.

“Osmund-”

“Don’t you have work to do?” He asked in a tone Svlad had never heard from the man. It sounded angry and gave him pause as the woman stepped closer to him.

“Please, don’t do this-”

“I believe I asked you a question, boy.” Svlad shifted from his stance and stammered a bit over trying to talk, only for the man to kneel down and gently put a hand on his shoulder. “How did ya get out of your room?” He moved his hands to fiddle with his sleeves as he slowly adverted his gaze from the man, could hear the woman retreating down the halls and he wasn’t sure what was going on. But already he was afraid of what would happen. After all he had liked Mr. Priest, he was nice, well, he was rough at times with his words, but he was still nice.  

Especially compared to everyone else here, he offered smiles even if sometimes they felt off or looked off because his eyes weren’t smiling. But he was patient, and hadn’t yelled at him, and used his name and treated him like a person rather than a thing. And he liked it... even felt like the man was handsome too... But of course, he would never say that. He’d unintentionally said something to Scott before and was told that was inappropriate and they would fix that. But he didn’t particularly know why...

“Mr. Priest... the Ward bringing me my food fell and hit his head and won’t get up. And I... I didn’t know... I didn’t know what to do so I was trying to... trying to find someone. I didn’t mean to be bad.” He felt a little bit of butterflies when the man ruffled his hair before standing up and guided him back into his room. Motioning to the bed and Svlad followed the silent command and walked over to sit on the bed. He started to try and unfold the creases in the legs of his jumper as he sat there.  

Watching Mr. Priest walk over to the guard and kneel down next to him. Hand moving to his neck, he wasn’t sure what Priest was doing when the man moved so his body blocked his view. He could see the other agent’s legs kicking suddenly. Hands moving almost frantically. Svlad slowly stood up; he could feel the panic, the fear, all of that combined with a joy and amusement and an intense hatred that was more overwhelming than the panicked emotions bouncing around the room. “Mr. Priest-” He felt frozen in fear when the Agent just twitched and the man turned his head to look at him over his shoulder.

“Icarus.” He took a step back bumping into the bed from the way the man said his project name. From the sudden anger that filled the room, he felt like he was choking on it from how fast the man had switched moods. From how everything seemed fine and now Svlad couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes as Priest stood up and turned to face him. “You killed him.”

“No.” Svlad couldn’t stop the tears in his eyes as he shook his head. He moved when Priest actually started to walk over to him. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do. Did Priest just kill him? Is that what he was-  

“Always knew you were dangerous.” Those words hurt as Priest stood right in front of him. The room felt cold, he felt scared, Priest had never made him feel scared... well not like this anyway. Not in a way that made him feel so helpless. “I mean,” He was giggling, but there was nothing to laugh about, there was nothing funny about this situation. “It ain’t the first-time people have been hurt just from being around you.” There was a dark tone in his voice Svlad had only ever heard the man use with scientists.

“No. I didn’t-” He tried to defend himself feeling pain from Priest actually hitting him. He laid on the ground, stunned, dazed, confused, as he moved his hand to his cheek and just laid there. The pain radiating from the way Priest had smacked him across the face. His hand was so large he was sure it took up the majority of his head.

“ _Don’t_ lie to me,  _Icarus_.” He couldn’t stop crying as he looked up at the man, the light so intense behind him he just looked like a shadow. Features looking dark, and mean, with a little gleam from the smile he once liked to get. A smile that now just looked evil.

“Ow-ow! Mr. Priest! You’re-you’re hurting me-” He cried out when the man grabbed him roughly by his arm and yanked him to his feet. Actually, a little higher to the point his toes were barely brushing the ground. He moved his free hand to grab Priest’s fingers. Choking a bit on a sob as he turned his head away not able to look at him. He wanted this to be a bad dream, all of it. He thought Priest was nice, he thought he was his friend-

“I didn’t ask if I was hurting you.” He winced when the man just tossed him to the side, he hit the ground hard, bouncing a bit from impact. He moved his hands to his ribs as he gave a heavy cough. Curling up at himself before realizing he was next to the agent. He quickly scrambled to his knees and got next to him, noticing his chest wasn’t rising and falling with his breath anymore. That he was just still, he could feel more tears fall from his eyes as he shook the man who didn’t even budge.

“Please, wake up... I didn’t- I didn’t. Mr. Priest, please-” He yelped when he was roughly grabbed by the back of his jumper, yanked up off the floor and thrown towards the door. He felt like a rag doll as he fell on his knees with a pained whine. His chest was aching and he hurt everywhere now, he couldn’t stop crying. Hands moving to cover his face, not knowing what to do. His thoughts quickly interrupted from a kick to the back. He fell on his hands and knees, turning to look at the man who just stood there. He felt too afraid to move, that if he just stayed still that the man would leave him alone. That was what you were supposed to do with feral animals, right?

That’s what his books said.

“Get up. We’re going to testing room one.”

“Please-”

“I gave you an order. Don’t make me repeat myself, I hate repeating myself.” He scrambled up to his feet, and he felt a cold chill when the man just started to giggle.

“You know, Icarus, a little birdy told me a secret.” He hugged himself while glancing back at the man only being smacked and motioned to look ahead. So, he did. He complied. Hoping that the man would stop if he just listened. Continuing to hug himself as he trembled and cried and continued to move forwards. “Do you want to know?” Baiting him, Svlad swallowed what felt like glass as he sniffled and kept his head down.

“What-what did they tell you?” He gasped when he was grabbed roughly by the bicep, fear in his eyes as he looked up at the man who leaned in. He had a look in his eyes that was cold and dark. A look that made him fear whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

“That you had a crush on me.” He didn’t know what to say, he could feel his eyes burning with tears when the man just laughed. Like it was funny. He didn’t know what to say as the man squeezed his arm harder. He felt like he was going to throw up when the man punched him in the stomach. Instantly dropping him to his knees as he gaged on stomach acid. Coughing and holding his stomach as he closed his eyes tight and curled into a pathetic ball on the floor. Not even wanting to look at the man who was just standing over him. “Get up.” He didn’t want to. He shook his head which he knew was the wrong answer before the man kicked him.

“I’m sorry!” He called out as he put his hand on his side, holding where the man kicked him as he tried to stand up. “I’m sorry! Please! I don’t! I promise I don’t! I’m not- I- I-”

“Get up!” He did, he scrambled to his feet, head hanging low as he rubbed helplessly at his eyes trying to make the tears stop. He was so upset, he was mad, and distraught, he felt so helpless about all of this. Which was met with Priest shoving him, he choked on a sob as he stumbled forwards, deeper down the hall. “Keep moving.” He hugged himself again as they walked, the air between them becoming tense and gross. He wanted to go back to his room, he wanted to curl under his blankets and never leave. He was so  _stupid_.

He almost felt relieved when they got to the room, the scientists were setting something up but he didn’t even care. His eyes fell on Scott who he quickly ran to, hugging the man and crying into his stomach. Just clinging on to him as the man eventually moved so he was kneeling at his level. He was practically wailing when the man rubbed his back and held on to him. He could still hear Priest’s heavy footsteps, he was too afraid to look at him but he could feel Scott turning his attention to the taller man.

“Osmund-”

“Think Icarus and I might have become closer.” There was a playful tone in his voice, and Svlad felt his heart in his throat when there was a hand painfully in his hair yanking him back. He stumbled and grabbed Priest’s wrist, trying to pry his hand out of his hair as he cried harder and shook his head. “Poor, dangerous, little, Svlad Cjelli... I’m sorry,  _Icarus_ , here killed the poor agent that was bringing him food.” He shook his head, reaching for Scott, just wanting to get away. “Might want to send someone to clean that up.” He tripped when the man shoved him towards the scientists. When he was ripped away from the only comfort he wanted and grabbed by them to be lead to whatever his test would be.

“Scott! I didn’t do it! I’m sorry!” He begged the man to listen to him. He glanced wearily at Priest when the man started to giggle.

“Happy now?” He didn’t understand what Priest meant by those words, he wasn’t happy at all. He cried harder as he watched the man turn on his heel and leave. Feeling all that anger and disappointment that he was choking on it. He couldn’t tell who it was coming from though as he was forced to sit down in a chair and things were strapped to his head. He could see Scott out of the corner of his eye as the man knelt down next to his chair while the Scientists worked around him and talked about him like he wasn’t even there.

“Don’t worry, Svlad.” He had a patient smile that was making him cry harder as he reached for him. Wanting comfort from all the pain and heartbreak he just endured. Instead he was met with nothing as the older man just stood up. “We’re going to fix you.” He just squeezed his shoulder, and Svlad found he had no more tears, he felt numb. He felt empty and completely numb as the man left him to whatever test the scientists were going to do.

\---

The feeling didn’t go away as he walked back through the halls with Scott, the man was talking to him but he honestly didn’t hear anything he said. He watched his door open and blinked when he saw Priest standing in there, he quickly stepped behind Scott. Hiding from the man’s view as he just giggled, and Svlad could see it in his hands. He could see that Teddy Bear that was the only thing he realized he had for comfort in this place.

“I thought you said it only gets this for doing well in tests.” Svlad stepped out behind Scott when the man actually ripped it’s head off. Giving a shriek of horror only to be stopped by Scott as Priest continued to destroy the only thing he had left in this place. Ripping it apart and letting the stuffing fall all over the floor before the man dropped the sad remains at his feet. Making a point to step on them as he walked passed them. Stopping in front of him he could feel his heart racing heavily against his sore ribs. “When I get you in the mornin, you better be layin in that bed, Icarus.” A cold tone in his voice that once more had tears springing to his eyes as Priest finally walked all the way out of the room.

Svlad quickly ran over to the destroyed stuffed animal, falling on his knees and cradling its body to his chest as he laid there. He wanted to go home. He wanted his mom. Even with how weird things were before Priest took him ‘home’ he could still always count on her being there for him. He just... he just wanted something nice again.

“Give it here, Svlad.” He shook his head and he held it tighter, not wanting to give it up as he cried and mourned for the stupid stuffed animal. As he mourned over the fact that everything would probably be fine if he didn’t say anything to Scott about Priest. If he never said he thought he was handsome none of this would have happened. He hated him. He hated Priest. He hated his ‘home’. He just wanted his mom.


End file.
